bedfriend
by shirocchin
Summary: [Day 2] Tempat tidur yang tak seberapa besar itu kini menjadi wadah bagi dua anak laki-laki yang menghabiskan malam bersama. #tododekuweek2019


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Day 2 – Intimacy**

**[noun ; close familiarity or friendship, closeness]**

**.**

Hampir sepekan Todoroki Shouto menjadi penghuni ranjang Midoriya Izuku. Tempat tidur yang tak seberapa besar itu kini menjadi wadah bagi dua anak laki-laki yang menghabiskan malam bersama—dalam artian, tidur. Tak ada kamar cadangan di kontrakan sederhana yang mereka sewa selama sebulan terakhir setelah resmi menjadi mahasiswa baru di salah satu universitas. Hanya sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu, namun kokoh dan nyaman. Izuku bertanya-tanya mengapa anak sekaya Shouto mau tinggal di kontrakan murah—yang sangat jauh dari image anak konglomerat. Izuku dan Shouto satu sekolah saat di SMA, hubungan persahabatan mereka semakin erat dari waktu ke waktu.

Hingga suatu hari, Shouto mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk bersekolah di kampus yang sama dengan Izuku dengan ekspresi datar namun sungguh-sungguh. Izuku bingung sekaligus heran. Astaga, ada apa dengan anak satu ini? Dengan kekayaan orang tuanya, Shouto bisa mendaftar ke universitas terbaik di seluruh negeri dan tinggal di asrama mewah yang bergelimang fasilitas. Sementara Izuku, ia harus mati-matian mencari beasiswa dan kontrakan paling murah yang bisa didapatkannya. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu diam-diam kesal karena Shouto kadang bertingkah seperti bocah. Shouto selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana seperti anak ayam. Untung saja mereka memilih jurusan berbeda. Izuku mengambil jurusan Teknik Industri, sementara Shouto memilih Psikologi.

"Aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang perasaan manusia. Banyak hal yang ingin kupelajari dan siapa tahu aku bisa menggunakan ilmuku nanti untuk membantu orang-orang yang bermasalah dengan hidup mereka." Jawaban polos Shouto saat Izuku bertanya mengapa Shouto bisa kepikiran masuk jurusan Psikologi. Izuku pikir sahabatnya akan masuk Kedokteran. Jaman sekarang, siapa yang tak ingin disuntik dokter ikemen? Izuku terkikik dalam hati.

Hujan deras dan badai seminggu lalu membuat atap semakin rapuh dan tak mampu menahan beban air yang ditumpahkan dari langit kelabu. Angin menderu kencang, mengguncang bangunan kayu yang bergetar. Malang bagi Shouto, kamarnya bocor parah dan seluruh ruangannya nyaris basah karena curahan air. Dengan kata lain, kamar Shouto kebanjiran. Buku-buku, kasur, selimut tak ada yang selamat. Di salah satu sudut langit-langit yang mulai rapuh, air mengalir deras. Shouto terpaksa mengungsi ke kamar Izuku.

"Midoriya, kau tidak suka ya aku tidur di sini?" Suatu malam, Shouto bertanya dengan suara lirih. Pemuda itu berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar Izuku yang tak serapuh miliknya. Izuku sedang membereskan kertas-kertas berisi sketsa yang berserakan di atas tatami.

"E-eh? Sama sekali tidak. Apa boleh buat, kamar Todoroki-kun kan kebanjiran dan kau tak mau menginap di hotel."

Shouto memainkan poninya, memutarnya dengan jari-jari. "Aku tak ingin berpisah dari Midoriya. Kudengar, rumah ini berhantu. Penghuni kamar bawah pernah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar mandi di tengah malam padahal semuanya sudah tidur. Lalu, ada suara seperti seseorang yang sedang mengiris sesuatu di dapur—"

"Todoroki-kun jangan bicara yang seram-seram! Hentikan sekarang juga. Todoroki-kun sebenarnya penakut, kau bahkan memintaku menemanimu ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Huh." Izuku kesal jika ingat kejadian tempo hari saat Shouto membangunkannya karena kebelet pipis. Serius, Shouto itu sebenarnya bocah yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

Shouto melirik Izuku dari tempat tidur. "Midoriya juga penakut. Kau berteriak heboh saat melihat jemuran yang tergantung dan berkibar-kibar karena tiupan angin."

Wajah Izuku memerah karena malu. "S-sekilas mirip hantu, tau! Siapapun akan berpikiran seperti itu saat panik." Izuku membela diri tapi Shouto hanya tersenyum samar. Izuku yang sedang malu sangat lucu. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Shouto bergeser sedikit, menyisakan ruang untuk Izuku. Pemuda tampan itu menepuk sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. 'Sudah waktunya tidur, Midoriya. Kemarilah."

Izuku membuang muka seolah-olah masih kesal. Dengan langkah sok ogah-ogahan, pemuda berambut hijau menghampiri tempat tidur. Izuku naik ke atas ranjang, membuat tubuhnya yang lebih kecil merapat pada tubuh bidang milik Shouto. Bahu mereka bersinggungan. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, Izuku tak paham lagi soal batas di antara dirinya dan Shouto. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, setelah Izuku naik ke atas tempat tidur, Shouto akan merengkuh pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Wajah Izuku terbenam di dada bidang Shouto, telinganya menangkap bunyi detak jantung yang lembut. Iramanya teratur seolah membuai Izuku.

Shouto menggeram pelan kala helaian hijau Izuku menggelitik bawah dagunya. Pemuda itu mendekap semakin erat. Shouto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampo yang dipakai Izuku, kadang iseng menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di antara helaian hijau Izuku. Izuku tidak protes karena melihat Shouto begitu menyukainya.

"Todoroki-_kun_, kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar?" Bisikan Izuku teredam dada Shouto. Gerak bibir Izuku pada dadanya membuat Shouto agak kegelian.

"Malas. Tidak sempat. Banyak tugas."

"Jawaban macam apa itu," Izuku terkekeh sekaligus geli mendengar jawaban Shouto yang begitu singkat. Seharusnya alasan seperti itu tak menjadi penghalang bagi Shouto untuk mencari pasangan. Banyak gadis yang mengejar dan berusaha menarik perhatian sahabatnya, namun mata Shouto sepertinya hanya terpaku pada Izuku. Jangan-jangan Shouto tidak normal, tapi Izuku menepis dugaan itu mengingat saat SMA dulu Shouto pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siswi Akademi Shuiketsu, Camie Utsushimi. Meski hanya berlangsung sebentar namun menimbulkan kehebohan yang tak terduga.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa Midoriya tidak cari pacar? Laki-laki semanis kau pasti disukai banyak orang." Niatnya, Shouto ingin memuji tulis namun Izuku malah merengut. Helaan napasnya terdengar.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya,Todoroki-_kun_. Tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan hal selain belajar dan mencari uang." Tawa lirih bernada sumbang Izuku menciptakan sensasi aneh dalam rongga dada Shouto.

Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak mengenal Izuku, pemuda itu memang tak terlihat dekat dengan gadis mana pun. Shouto pernah mencurigai bahwa Izuku memendam perasaan terhadap Uraraka Ochako, teman sekelas mereka yang berpipi bulat, namun sayang gadis itu lebih dulu menambatkan hatinya pada sosok Bakugou Katsuki yang tak lain adalah teman masa kecil Izuku yang kasar. Setelah itu, Izuku lebih banyak bergaul dengan anak laki-laki seperti Kaminari dan Kirishima, Tokoyami, menghabiskan waktu luang dengan bermain _video games_ atau menonton film. Bicara soal film, Shouto teringat mereka pernah menonton film panas berjamaah di kamar Kaminari. Hal yang lumrah dilakukan oleh para lelaki di usia puber.

Sensasi hangat kala tubuh mereka semakin merapat membuat jantung Shouto berdetak semakin cepat. Tubuh kecil Izuku pas sekali dalam pelukannya. Sejak dulu Shouto ingin memiliki adik, tapi keinginannya tak pernah terwujud dan Izuku cocok sekali menjadi sosok _ototou_ dalam imajinasi Shouto selama ini. Lagipula, Izuku anak tunggal. Izuku pasti merasa kesepian dan Shouto tidak keberatan jika Izuku menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Padahal, faktanya, Izuku lebih tua dari Shouto tapi entah kenapa Izuku sama sekali tak cocok jika menjadi kakaknya. Shouto mengenyahkan khayalannya.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Sekarang, Midoriya fokus kuliah saja." Shouto sok bijak. Ada gelitik aneh kala membayangkan di masa depan nanti mereka tak bisa bersama lagi dan harus menjalani hidup masing-masing.

"Todoroki-_kun_ memang pandai bicara, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Todoroki-_kun_ terlalu erat memelukku. Aku tak bisa bergerak—akh, sial kasur ini sempit sekali. Tubuh besar Todoroki-_kun_ makan tempat." Izuku pura-pura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shouto dan mendorong dada pemuda itu.

"Maaf, Midoriya. Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di lantai." Shouto pura-pura hendak bangkit namun Izuku menahannya.

"J-jangan! Nanti Todoroki-_kun_ masuk angin. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir Izuku sementara mata pemuda itu bersinar-sinar jenaka. Izuku enggan mengakui bahwa sesungguhnya tidur bersama Shouto membuatnya merasa aman dan terlindungi. Lengan kekar itu melingkari tubuhnya dengan posesif setiap malam, sementara dengkuran halus Shouto menjadi melodi pengantar tidur. Saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini suatu saat akan berakhir dan tak terulang kembali. Memikirkannya membuat Izuku gemetar.

"Tidurlah, Midoriya. Besok kau ada kelas pagi, kan?"

Ekspresi Shouto melembut. Jemarinya membelai pipi gembil Izuku. Izuku mengangguk pelan, kembali bergelung dalam dekapan hangat Shouto.

"Midoriya seperti anak kucing."

"A-apaan, sih? Aku mau tidur. _Oyasumi_, Todoroki-kun. Jangan membangunkanku jika kau kebelet pipis, mengerti?"

Shouto menyeringai samar. "Aku tidak janji. _Oyasumi_, Midoriya."

_**END**_


End file.
